


I did not see that coming

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru in Love, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa had agreed from the start to keep their relationship under-wraps, for both their sake's and their teams sake's, and it was fine. It would well enough, right?It would be a lot easier if Hinata didn't insist on showing up completely unannounced, however.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	I did not see that coming

From the very beginning of their relationship, Kageyama and Oikawa had both agreed to keep the whole thing a secret. It just made sense, right? Especially with the two of them being on different, rival teams and living almost entirely opposite lives, there was simply no need to mention it to anyone. 

Of course, Oikawa had been a little whiny about it at first, badgering Kageyama about at least telling Hinata, but Tobio had quite quickly shut the idea of it down. 

It wasn't like Kageyama was ashamed of his relationship or something of the sorts because he most definitely was not. As sappy as it might sound, he was utterly and totally in love with Tooru, practically head over heels for the older boy, and he'd do (almost) anything for him. 

It was just... Tobio was scared of judgment. Deathly afraid of it. He had absolutely no idea of how Karasuno would react if they found out he was dating the captain of a rival volleyball team, especially after they'd lost against Aoba Johsai on multiple occasions. Kageyama hadn't thrown the matches or anything of the sorts, but the idea was always out there. 

Kageyama was also scared of the looming threat of abandonment. After what had happened in middle school between Tobio and his teammates, he'd been terrified of being left alone. Even Oikawa leaving him on read had his heart rate rising considerably, and his hairs standing on end. (Kageyama was working on toning his somewhat obsessive nature down, though.) 

It was just, what if Karasuno left him? What if they all decided he wasn't good enough for them? Or hated him for lying to them about his relationship status for so long? 

Kageyama didn't know if he'd be able to go on if that happened, and just the thought of it brought on another onslaught of difficult questions. Would he have to move to Aoba Johsai? Would he go somewhere else? Could he even go anywhere else? Would Hinata still be his friend? Would Oikawa still want him? 

With the amount of worrying that Kageyama had done over the whole thing and the large ordeal he'd made out of keeping everything a secret, one might've assumed he and Oikawa would've been more secretive about their flirtatious caresses and whispered words, but apparently not. 

It was just their look to almost get caught by Hinata, wasn't it?

Both Karasuno and Aoba Johsai had been invited to a training camp (amongst other schools like Nekoma and Fukurodani), and Tobio and Tooru had taken up the challenge of connecting their lips during any given moment alone. They practically couldn't get enough of each other. 

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama breathed out, his tone of voice softer than ever, and his rounded cheeks had tinted the perfect shade of red. He wanted more, more of Oikawa's touches; his kisses; his caresses. He just wanted more of Oikawa as a whole. 

Tooru tutted softly, bringing a hand up to pull at raven-colored hair gently. "Patience for your senpai, Tobio~" 

Kageyama's brows furrowed considerably, his fingers gently clutching the sweaty jersey that Tooru was still proudly donning. "We don't have time for patience." He huffed. 

It was true, really; the two usually only had minutes alone before one (or more) of their teammates would come looking for them, demanding tosses or something of the sorts. And it just really wouldn't be a good look if they were caught together in each other's embraces. 

"I know," Oikawa whined a little, knocking his forehead against Kageyama's. "But I can pretend, can't I?" 

Tobio shrugged somewhat. "I think I'd rather be kissed than have you pretending we have more time than we actually do." 

Kageyama, to Oikawa's great surprise, was usually the one to initiate any sort of intimate touching. He was a 'cuddle monster' as Tooru liked to describe him, and was more than happy to cling to the older boy whenever they were at each other's homes and wrapped up under blankets. 

Oikawa had honestly presumed that Tobio might not be too receptive to any intimacy, but he'd been entirely wrong. 

"Of course, you'd rather have that." The taller brunette snickered finally, moving his slender fingers down to rub at the small of Tobio's back. "You're so needy." 

Kageyama's brows only seemed to furrow at that, a displeased expression flashing across a pale face. His lips were downturned. "You're so needy. Not me." 

"And now you're acting childish, dear Tobio~" 

Kageyama pulled back slightly, resisting the forceful urge to pout (that would be far too 'Oikawa-like' for Tobio's preference.) "Just one kiss." He almost demanded, and once again, resisted the urge to stomp his foot. Half of him was in tune with reality, whereas the other half wondered why he suddenly had so many childish urges. 

"Just one?" Oikawa's brows raised. 

Kageyama took a breath and then nodded. He could live with just one. 

"Hm... I don't know, maybe I should think about it..." 

"Oikawa-san! Please!" Tobio outright whined this time around, his fingers digging even further into the material of Oikawa's jersey. He was practically desperate at this point. 

Just as Tooru was about to give in, his face leaning that much closer towards the younger's, Hinata's voice came barreling throughout the once desolate – and relatively quiet – hallway. 

_"Crappyama!? Where are you? Did you get your hand stuck in a vending machine again!?"_

Kageyama immediately jolted back and avoided Oikawa's questioning gaze, his face flushed an even deeper crimson than before. "Don't mention it, alright? Just, uhm, go over there. Please." Kageyama gestured further down the corridor and towards the side door. He had absolutely no idea where it led; he just knew that they couldn't get caught by Hinata's speeding form. 

Oikawa paused for a moment, contemplating arguing, but he just nodded in the end. "Fine, Tobio-chan, but you're going to have to tell them eventually. I'll see you later, alright?" 

Kageyama simply hummed, watching as Oikawa's form retreated further into the dark, and he turned towards the entrance. 

It was just in time, too, as Shoyo's clearly sugar-rushed form came surging through the doors at the speed of light and in a flurry of rather expressive gestures. 

Tobio couldn't deny the fond smile that threatened to tug at his lips at the sight. Hinata was genuinely amazing, and Kageyama couldn't be more grateful to have him as such an understanding and compassionate friend (even if he was a little too energetic at times.) 

Huh. Maybe he'd tell Shoyo about himself and Oikawa later. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
